


Trouble

by Naaklasolus



Series: So, a Mando, a Dathomirian and an Umbaran Walk Into a Cantina [17]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Gen, Hellions are a Messed Up Bunch, Reaper's Just Done, Umbara is a nightmare, Voss is vengeful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-24 09:09:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15627429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naaklasolus/pseuds/Naaklasolus
Summary: As the Battle of Umbara rages on, more and more problems  arise.





	Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> The awesome bunch known as the Outcasts belong to OutcastTrip1995!

Voss gritted his teeth as he finally managed to pull the knife out and release himself, maybe mentioning Swoop wasn't the best idea? But then again, Swipes had never given a damn about anybody aside from Swoop. The hand was sparking a bit from severed wires and the sensory units were offline, which meant the former assassin-turned medic couldn't feel the worst of it, but there was still that familiar, dull sensation of phantom pain, he coud deal with it but he'd probably get  an ear-full from KO and Gizmo would probably be cursing Jango out, since none of them actually have mother.

_"Y'know....it's going to be a great dissatisfaction killing you....'cause I only get to do it once!"._

The words echoed through his mind as the young medic studied the knife with mild interest, he knew Umbara was probably going to be his last mission after Reaper announced the change in who they were working with, but then again, Swipes had already tried to kill him once and that didn't take. The mention of Swoop was a low blow, even for Voss but CS-1567 had been called Chav for a valid reason; Chav wasn't above finding a weakness and rubbing salt in the wound, if it meant getting the results he wanted. 

A-types were never brothers, regardless of how often Priest told them they were or Reau would tease the older A-types for teaching the younger ones. Voss had made that mistake of assuming they were, he made the mistake of trusting Swipe. Swipes hadn't been a kind brother, it was all an act. He had the scars and memories to prove, nothing buried itself deep like betrayal. A-types were rivals, nothing more and nothing less; if one was a threat to another then they were dealt with.

No wonder Chaos enlisted his help. 

Voss let out a thoughtful hum as he slipped the blade into an empty hiding spot on his armor, he had given that particular knife to Jaro, shortly before they ahad been dispatched here. A way of promising that Voss would protect him, which seemed to ease the man's mind. If Swipes wanted to kill the medic so badly, it was only fair that Voss made him suffer first.  Priest's favorite was going to understand what consequences meant, because this? This was a long time coming, this had been waiting since the arena and the young A-type would be damned if he didn't finally get revenge for the hell he had gone through because of tht bastard.  

He quietly started to make his way towards where the explosions had been located.

* * *

Chaos watched as Krell lit into Kalash for whatever idiotic reason from where he stood at the triage with Reaper, taking note of the worst of his injuries. Reap had a special bond with their little Jedi, one that Chaos could never achieve but it always resulted in the dumbass placing himself in harm's way to protect her, even if they were pissed at each other, which wasn't as bad as it could be. "What aren't you telling me, Chaos?" Reaper asks as the infiltration expert leaned back against an explosed tree root, watching as Jumpstart bandaged the _di'kut_. "Why did you let Voss loose? Don't you remember what happened with Kit?".

Chaos remained silent, just resting his head against the tree and watched the scene before them as he started tapping his arm again.  A nervous habit that Sergeant Vizsla had too, be it his arm or whatever he was holding, Chaos was on edge which was usually a sign of Chaos's paranoia showing. He remembered exactly what happened to that sleemo; hell, he had even helped Grimm pulled Voss off of him and been the one to calm the psycho medic down since KO was out of comission, which was why he was letting Voss out to cause trouble.

Reaper let out an irritated sigh as he turned his attention to the medics, to which they were down by two who had been a bit too close to one of the blasts which only seemed to have placed Zed in a sour mood as she barked out orders at the ARC troopers and Scrapper, who all had additional medical training while demanding where Voss was,  and she was five seconds away from tearing some poor Jumpstart a new one. There was no mistaking the influence Korvin had on her, she had his 'done-with-this' temper.

"That could've gone a lot worst." Chaos says as he followed his brother's gaze, speaking with an Umbaran-mixed accent that didn't quite match Reaper's, who sounded more Umbaran then Concordian. Chaos had primarily been a Vizsla but Deska was an interesting guy, and a bad influence on maturing clones. "We didn't end up with any losses.".

"I didn't account for that sort of unpredictability." Reaper remarks as he looked back at Chaos and folded his arms with a shake of his head. "That was something I'd expect from Arch.".

"Who said anything about unpredictability?" Chaos inquires thoughtfully as he reached up and grabbed his helmet, twisting it slightly which resulted in the hiss of the seal unlocking and Chaos slipped it off with practiced ease, raking a hand back through his dark hair. Reaper followed suit as he removed his own helmet and rubbed at his face wearily. Chaos took in the sight of the bags under his eyes and partially dead look in the other clone's eye. "When was the last time you slept?".

Reaper went to respond but just kinda froze, closing his mouth and opening it, then closing it again. No wonder he'd been more of an asshole then usual, everybody knew the Knock boys were the ones who could go up to seventeen days without sleep before crashing. 

"See, that's why you slipped up. I'm going to have to talk to Zed about that." Chaos smirked at him as he eyed Reaper with slight concern. "Reap, Umbarans don't travel this far out during invasions, remember? We still had about another forty-five minutes until we hit the outer defense.".

Reaper froze and just stared at Chaos who raised a scared eyebrow at him. "What are you implying?".

Chaos nod as he started to drum his fingers on his arm. "Swipes was planning to use the frontal assaults as a smokescreen to disable who planned on stopping 'em. Namely our medics, you, our ARCs and possibly Sparky." Chaos responds quietly as he glanced at Captain Sunny, he still wasn't sure what the story with that guy was. Cory didn't like talking about his previous unit that much. "I have reason to believe that Kalash is under the impression that we are loyal to Krell, thus siccing his infiltration team on us in order to neutralize any oppression from us, allowing easy access to Krell.".

"Or?".

"Or he's working with a third party." .

Reaper gave a slight nod. "You are aware that I won't be able to protect you if Krell notices what you're doing, right?".

Chaos sighed. "I know, but somebody has to do things under the radar. Although you're a coldhearted bastard, I know you won't snitch on me." Chaos remarks as he noticed Voss appear from the mist and darkness. "If you'd excuse me, duty calls.".

With that, he drifted away from his brother and signalled Gizmo to follow his lead as he noticed the pseudo-injury. At least he had Swipes covered, he'd leave Reap to deal with the rest. There was still enough of his brother left to plan ahead like that, Chaos never quite understood why Grimm was so close to Arch or Reaper to Grimm until now. He didn't plan on loosing Reaper by the time this mess was over.

* * *

 Reaper let out a sigh as he looked at the boy next to him. "You're an idiot, boss." Jumpstart pointed out, causing the commander to roll his eyes as he stood and clipped his bucket to his belt then gave the brat a gentle shove and walked over to where Sunny stood.

"I will admit, I didn't take into the account of how a pack of Mandalorians would even out our chances." Reaper remarks as he joined the other clone, watching the Jedi which caused him to flinch a bit as Krell's voice grew louder. "But I would recommend using caution from here on out.".

 "Is that a threat, Commander?" Sunny asks as he turned his head slightly to meet Reaper's dark brown eyes with his golden-brown, his voice was still a bit rough from Krell's attack. The captain had finesse, sure, but he lacked the diplomatic type that was required for Krell or whatever fucking phase Grimm used to use. 

Reaper caught sight of the little Jedi glancing at him from where she stood with the other two Jedi, which resulted the both of them meeting eyes and for her to tuck a strand of dark auburn hair behind ear and roll her eyes in a manner that was usually reserved for Krell's stupidty, to which gave a slight shrug and nod slightly at Sunny with a questioning look.  _"IWhat's new? Busy."._

Jysella slouched a bit and folded her arms, giving him a warning look before looking back towards the two men, partially snipping at Kalash for endangering the troops with the shrapnel grenades and moreso defending his counterattack. _"Don't start anything."._

Unlike Krell, she appreciated unpredictability on the battlefield if it provided advantages.

"A friendly warning." Reaper folded  his arms and sighed as he looked over at his troops then back at Sunny. "Rather you choose to listen is up to you.".

"Right." Sunny drawled out, there was something off about his posture. "She's....something else?".

Reaper snorted at that before he could stop himself which caused Sunny to cast an unreadable look at the veteran Hellion. "Sparky was a befitting nickname.".

Sunny nod slightly as he looked back towards the Jedi. "He's gone after you and your men before, hasn't he?" Sunny asks with an unreadable tone, which caused Reaper to reach up and rake a hand back through his hair, letting out a sigh. 

"There's a reason why we have so many casualities." Reaper responds quietly as he unclipped his helmet and slipped it back on and brushed off his _kama._ "He doesn't appreciate the determination or stubborness the Fett genome carries. "It's only going to worst if you continue doing this.".

Sunny shook his head slightly. "Right, and let him lead us on another suicide run?" Sunny asked as he looked back at Reaper. "I'm not about to lead my men to theirs deaths like that. How about you tell Krell to actually listen?".

Reaper let out a cold chuckle at that. "You don't think I have?" Reaper asks in a slow, calculating way as he stared at Sunny. "You don't think I argued with him only to have it come back and bite me?".

"Bite you how, exactly?".

"The tally marks represent deceased Hellions." Reaper tapped a set right by his heart, he had long since lost count of how many he had in total, not to mention the one's Sol and Chaos had. "Some get sent on suicide missions, others I have to execute. Or Krell does it. Keep this up, and he will kill you, or make you suffer first by killing Nikov and your troops." Reaper didn't miss the look of anger that Sunny had, he simply gave an icy smirk as he turned to walk away. "Do what you will, but don't forget that there's no limit to Krell's insanity.".

With that, he walked off towards the Jedi.

 

**Author's Note:**

> To all readers, I hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
